monkey?
by raehyuk98
Summary: berujung dengan tak seharusnya, saat makhluk itu mengikat diri hyukjae bersamanya.. menarik hyukjae kedalam dunia makhluk itu, dan menjadikan hyukjae sebagai pasangannya. YAOI, HAEHYUK, DLDR..
1. Chapter 1

**Title : monkey pervert**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : oneshoot (?)**

**Genre : comedy, fantasy**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : T/T+**

ehemm...

haiii... annyeong..

thor thor bawa ff OS HAEHYUK baru yang gaje, adakah yang minat baca dan ninggalin jejakk..

cerita gaje yang idenya tiba tiba muncul saat thor thor nulis ff alzheimer kemaren, sedikit membingungkan sih tapii... #HAEHYUK: stop thor curhatnya..

iya deh mom.. dad.. udah gak sabar ya.. wkkk... kabboorrr...

bekiccott..^^

#HAEHYUK#

tak ada kata menyerah ataupun semacamnya dalam kamus kehidupan seorang lee hyukjae, Arkeolog muda yang di ragukan hasil penemuannya oleh banyak orang, bahkan dengan sang arkeolog ternama sekalipun-park jungsoo yang taklain adalah orang tuanya sendiri.

Ia terus berusaha mendapatkan bukti yang lebih kuat tentang salah satu penemuannya tersebut, ia tentu tak akan mengutarakan penemuannya dengan sembarangan, dia seorang arkeolog muda yang cukup terkenal di korea, dan tak mungkin ia ingin mencoreng nama besarnya sendiri bukan? yang tentu telah ia dapati dengan tidak semudah membalikan tangannya, walaupun darah daging sang orang tua mengalir deras di darahnya, maka tentu ia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan gelar namanya, hanya tinggal menggunakan nama besar orang tuanya saja, gampang bukan? tapi tidak, ia lebih suka mendapat gelar dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri, setidaknya itu tentu lebih membanggakan dari pada mengagungkan nama orang tuanya, bukan bermaksud menjelekan, tapi ia memang hanya ingin berusaha..

dia yakin akan penemuannya itu, hanya tinggal butuh sedikit bukti untuk memperkuatnya.

di hari yang tidak secerah biasanya, langit di kawasan distrik gangnam yang berawankan pekat itu seperti tau dan ikut menunjukan kegelisahannya, menampakan isi hati seorang lee hyukjae yang juga sedang bimbang akan rencana kepergiannya ke salah satu tempat dimana terdapat beberapa bukti penemuannya, bahkan ia mungkin dapat menemukan bukti yang sangat kuat dari tempat tersebut, begitulah pikirnya.

tapi bagaimana jika tempat yang ia kunjungi adalah tempat yang memiliki mitos cerita seram yang berbeda beda dari setiap pembicara, ada yang mengatakan bahwa di tempat ini tak akan ada yang pernah bisa kembali saat kalian telah memasukinya, bahkan tak jarang pula segelintir orang yang mengatakan jika tempat ini memiliki daya magic, sehingga membuatnya terkutuk #thorthorsotoy.

wychwood, hutan yang tersembunyi di pedalaman inggris, hutan yang memiliki lebih dari beribu cerita mistis #lebay yang tentu membuat para turis dari negara manapun penasaran tapi tentu enggan untuk memasukinya, tapi, justru tempat itulah yang arkeolog berparas manis itu harus kunjungi demi menyelamatkan hasil penemuannya yang telah ia teliti selama beberapa tahun silam, tentu sang arkeolog tak ingin waktu penelitiannya terbuang siasia hanya karna satu bukti yang belum berhasil ia dapatkan bukan?

hanya dengan membayangkan bagian dari setiap ceritanya saja sudah cukup membuat bulu kuduk hyukjae berdiri, tapi ego besar dan sifat tak mudah putus asa yang seorang lee hyukjae miliki membuatnya tidak akan pernah mengangkat kakinya begitu saja, toh, mungkin memang itu hanya sekedar mitos, siapa yang tau?

tapi bagaimana jika suatu hal yang sangat aneh telah terjadi dan menimpa sang arkeolog di dalam hutan? hal aneh yang berasal dari seekor binatang yang terlihat mirip monyet, tapi, jika kau perhatikan lagi itu bukan seekor monyet(?) yang entah dari mana ia berasal lalu secara tiba tiba manampakan dirinya di tengah hutan, mengganggu experimen sang arkeolog dan juga telah berhasil membuat malam seorang lee hyukjae menjadi berbeda !

.

.

.

prologg is upp...

eottae? next or delet?

review please^^ saran dan kritik sangat di butuhkann..

gomawo... bow

ehemm... jangan tanya thor thor apa yang menjadi penemuan momhyuk, dan bukti apa yang terdapat di hutan wychwood tersebut, karna kenapa? thor thor sendiripun nggak tau..hehe^^

ini hanya fiksi...


	2. chapter 2

**Title : monkey pervert**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : oneshoot (?)**

**Genre : comedy, fantasy, adventure**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : T/T+**

holla...

hoohh... thor thor is back, cuma berharap, jangan gebukin aku abis baca ff ini..

hmmm... kali ini thor thor buka tanpa cuap cuap dehh...

thor thor bingung mau cuap cuap apa? #lalu itu apa thorrr.. itu bukan cuap cuap kok, cuma kata pembuka.. hehe..^^ bekicott...

#HAEHYUK#

"huhh~ sudah siap semua hyung?"

tanya hyukjae pada sang hyung-lee sungmin yang terlihat sedang membereskan segala peralatan yang akan ia ikut sertakan untuk masuk kedalam hutan yang mengerikan itu juga nanti, setidaknya ia harus memiliki teman , jika nanti ia tersesat.

hyukjae menghela nafasnya lelah setelah dua minggu ini ia terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, dan... tada, ia telah memutuskan keputusannya bulat bulat untuk yakin mengunjungi hutan aneh tersebut, yang mungkin akan sebulan ini ia jelajahi, dengan tentu hasil memuaskan lah yang akan ia dapat, mungkin? atau mungkin juga sebaliknya, entahlah.

"ne hyukk...sebentar lagi, aku harus merapihkannya dulu di dalam kopermu"

hyukjae berjalan kearah sang hyung yang tengah asik membereskan koper monyetnya lalu memeluk tubuh montok sang hyung dari belakang.

"maaf, aku selalu merepotkan mu hyung"

"kau adik ku dan aku adalah hyung mu, jika bukan aku lalu siapa lagi? dan berhentilah berbicara seperti itu terus menerus, kau telah berbicara seperti itu lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, lagi pula aku tak merasa di repotkan, aku malah senang dan bangga, karna memiliki adik seorang arkeolog muda yang bahkan sangat terkenal seperti mu hyuk, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, arra!"

sungmin memutar tubuhnya, membawa hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, terlalu takut? ya, jika kalian bertanya, siapa yang tidak, melepas adiknya kedalam hutan aneh dengan berbagai cerita yang telah hinggap di dalamnya, tapi, ia hanya bisa memohon yang terbaik untuk adiknya juga tentu dirinya.

"kau akan tertinggal penerbangan mu jika terus terusan memelukku seperti ini, dengar, taxi mu itu juga sudah mengklaksonni mu dari tadi, jaa.. aku harap kau tak apa apa saat di sana, ingat cari tahu semua hal tentang hutan itu, jangan memasukinya jika kau tak yakin, kau tau kisah kakek mu kan hyuk? aku harap hal itu tak akan terjadi padamu, jangan menjadi buta hanya karna penemuan yang belum tentu adanya itu, hyung yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan mu sendiri hyuk.."

hyukjae tau, bahkan sangat tau hal apa yang telah terjadi pada sang kakek, kehilangan nyawanya hanya karna sebuah gulungan perkamen kuno yang ada di dalam hutan black forest di pedalaman negara jerman. perkamen yang keberadaanya itu entah ada atau tidak, karna memang sampai saat ini pun perkamen tersebut tak pernah terbukti keberadaanya, kakek ku menghilang saat ia akan meneliti perkamen tersebut.

"tenang hyung, hyukkie tau apa yang harus hyukkie lakukan, hyukkie juga berharap apa yang hyung harapkan, hyung juga harus jaga diri, jangan terlalu memikirkan aku dan jangan sampai ipar mesum brengsek itu melakukan hal yang tidak tidak pada keponakan ku ini dan tentu pada hyung, jaga dia hyung, aku ingin melihatnya saat aku kembali nanti.. "

hyukjae membungkukan dirinya di hadapan perut sang hyung yang tengah mengandung besar sesosok makhluk mungil yang akan segera menjadi keponakannya nanti, mengecupnya lama, dan terkadang melantunkannya doa..

"aku tak semesum dan seberengsek pikiran mu bocah, aku juga sangat mencintai anak ku dan tentu istriku yang montok ini, lepaskan bibirmu itu.."

hyukjae mengeram pelan, dasar perusak suasana, ia sudah hapal betul pemilik suara bass itu, mengacuhkan teguran tersebut dan kembali memejamkan matanya, menciumi sang keponakan yang masih berlindungkan kulit perut sang hyung.

"sekarang hyuukkk..."

"ara.. ara.. tak usah menggertak ku, aku hanya ingin mencium keponakan ku... hyung.. jaga dia.."

"aku tau hyuk , aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin, dan saat kau pulang nanti akan ku pastikan senyuman termanisnya lah yang akan menyambutmu.."

hyukjae kembali memeluk sang hyung dan tentu keponakan tercintanya itu sekali lagi, mengecup pucuk kepala sang hyung, dan berakhir dengan mengecup sekilas keponakannya kembali.. mengabaikan sesosok manusia yang tengah memandang adegan tersebut dengan pandangan jengahnya.

"hyukk... taxi mu sangat brisikk.. "

"araaa... kyu ku harap kau tak mengecewakan ku, bersikap dewasa dan berhenti menjadi setan yang mesum saat aku tak ada, jaga hyung dan keponakan ku, jika kau..."

"araa hyukkk.. sudahhh.. taxi mu benar benar berisik.. apa taxi itu bergender wanita? cepatlah, kau tak ingin semua tetanggamu keluar dan mengusir kita dari sini kann.?"

"aisshh,,, ara.. hyung aku brangkat"

_cup.._

"kyu, aku brangkat, bersikap dewasa dan jangan mesum.. ara !"

_buak.._

"ne hyukkie.. hati hati.."

"jangan pulang terlalu cepat hyuk.."

_tukk..._

"aww.. ini sakit ming.."

"ucapkan perpisahan dengan benar kyunnie.. "

"sudahlah... ayo masuk.. dan membuat adik untuk wookkie, ming.."

"bodohh... yang ini saja belum keluar"

hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar obrolan antara hyung dan sang ipar sebelum ia memasukan utuh tubunya kedalam taxi, ipar yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri semenjak ia smp, sahabatnya-cho kyuhyun yang tak pernah berubah terhadap hyungnya, selalu bersikap mesum. sungguh, hyukjae tak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin hyungnya yang sangat imut imut layaknya bunny itu bisa memiliki pendamping hidup seperti kyuhyun, raja setan dengan sejuta otak jenius mesumnya ckckck... sungguh mesumm..

saat ini hyukjae menaiki taxi yang akan membawanya ke airport, jalan menuju hutan aneh tersebut.

dia sedikit tak yakin dengan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan, perasaan senang karna saat ini ia akan berangkat untuk menjemput beberapa barang bukti yang sangat berharga baginya itu yang bercampur dengan perasaan takut karna mungkin bukti tersebut belum tentu akan menghampirinya, euh.. sungguh aneh...

_tingg..._

sebuah pesan singkat membuyarkan lamunan hyukjae, hmm.. sungmin hyung, ada apa?

_hyukk... jika kau sudah tiba di inggris, hubungi hyung... jangan lupa jaga dirimu.. _

hyukjae menunjukan senyum simpul nya saat membaca pesan singkat dari hyungnya itu, hanya kau lah keluarga satu satu nya yang ku miliki hyung, hyukjae bergumam lirih, orang tuanya? kurasa mereka telah menghilang, terlalu sibuk dengan dunia pekerjaan mereka dan meneliti sana sini, mengingat orang tua hyukjae adalah seorang arkeolog juga yang bahkan telah terkenal di seluruh dunia, sehingga melupakan anak mereka, bahkan saat sungmin hyung dan sahabatnya mengikatkan janji sucinya merekapun tak hadir..huhh... jangan membahas mereka.. lebih baik jika ia membalas pesan singkat sang hyung.

_ne hyungg.. tak usah khawatir, cukup jaga diri hyung dan keponakanku, tidak usah terlalu memikirkan ku._

hyukjae mengirim balasan dari pesan singkat sungmin hyung, dan saat itu pula taxi yang ia tumpangi ini pun berhenti tepat di pintu masuk airport *emangbisa?

#monkey#

sembilan jam perjalan yang telah hyukjae tempuh, dan kini ia telah berada di inggris, menginjakan kakinya ke negara yang sering mendapat julukan black country ini. lelah? pasti, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hyukjae akan menunjukan pada orang tuanya, bahwa ia bisa menjadi arkeolog terkenal meskipun tanpa nama besar yang mereka miliki, itu sudah menjadi angan angan terbesar nya.

hyukjae segera mencari hotel untuk mengistirahatkan otot otot nya yang sedikit kaku, ia berfikir jika hyungnya juga tentu sudah tidur, mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, yang berarti pukul 3 pagi waktu korea. maka tak salah jika ia akan menghubungi sang hyung besok pagi bukan?

kini pagi telah menyapa hyukjae, mengingatkannya akan semua hal yang harus hyukjae jalani, suasana pagi disini tak berbeda jauh seperti saat di korea, tetap sinar mentarilah yang menerpa wajah putih manis hyukjae dan memintanya untuk membuka mata hitam kelam indahnya paksa.

hyukjae melirik pelan handphone yang masih tergeletak di sebelahnya, berniat menelpon sungmin hyung, hyukjae membesarkan kelopak matanya dan mengerjapkan lucu matanya cepat saat melihat 56 missedcall sepagi ini, dan parahnya itu semua dari sungmin hyung, apakah ia telah membuat sungmin hyungnya cemas, tanpa menunggu untuk menambah jumlah missedcall lagi, hyukjae segera mendial nomor sang hyung.

_klikk.._

"..."

_klikk..._

"yeoboseo... hyuk, kau tak apa? apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? kau sudah tiba di inggriskan? hyukk.. kau tak apa? hyuk? hyuuukkkiee? hyung sangat menghawatirkan mu.. hikss... hyukkie.."

"hyung.. uljima, aku disini, aku tak apa, tak ada apapun yang terjadi dengan ku, aku telah tiba di inggris saat pukul 10 malam, yang berarti pukul 3 pagi di korea dan aku yakin hyung tengah beristirahat saat itu, aku tak tega membangunkan hyung, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir hyung.. uljima ne, jangan terlalu memikirkan ku, aku bisa menjaga diriku hyung.."

hyukjae menenangkan sang hyung, meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik baik saja, kini suara tangis sang hyung di seberang telpon sana tedengar telah sedikit mereda, hanya beberapa isakan saja yang masih dapat lolos dari bibir bershape M milik hyungnya itu.

"hyung.. hyukkie janji, akan menghadiahkan hyukkie atas kelahiran hyung, jadi hyung jangan khawatir, hyukkie akan menjaga diri hyukkie untuk hyung.."

"ne hyukkie, maafkan hyung, hyung hanya khawatir terhadapmu, khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu lalu kau..."

"sstt... hanya menjaga diri hyung dan doa kan aku , tak lebih, maka aku yakin aku tak akan apa apa... karna setiap lagkahku terdapat doa dari mu hyung"

"ne hyukk,, aku berjanji tidak akan berfikir negatif lagi, aku akan menjaga diriku dan berdoa untukmu.."

"gomawo hyung, jangan hanya untuk ku, tapi juga untukmu hyung, hmmm.. satu lagi.. jangan terlalu lelah hyung, kandungan mu sudah cukup membesar, oia, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan hyung, aku akan meneliti di hutan tersebut hari ini, dan mungkin akan cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan sinyal di hutan tersebut, jadi, ya hyung taulah apa yang akan terjadi, akan susah jika kita ingin berkomunikasi"

"ara hyukkiee, hyung akan mengingat itu"

"baiklah,, lebih baik sekarang hyung beristirahat.. jaa"

"ne, semoga berhasil hyukkie kuu.. jaga dirimu.."

#monkey#

semuanya berawal dari sini, kejadian aneh yang menimpa sang arkeolog manis itu, kejadian dimana seekor binatang mampu membuat malam sang arkeolog menjadi berbeda..

_citt..._

sebuah taxi mengerem dengan sangat mendadak, dapat di pastikan jika taxi tersebut bisa saja menabrak pengendara lainnya, tapi sayang, jalanan yang tengah taxi itu lalui sangat sepi.

"maaf, apa tuan bercanda ? hutan tersebut sangat menyeramkan"

hyukjae sempat bergidik ngeri saat mendengar nada bicara dari sang supir taxi paruh baya yang tengah ia tumpangi ini.

"jika memang bisa.. aku arkeolog, mau tak mau bukan, hehe.."

hyukjae tertawa hambar, menghilangkan aura aneh yang tengah menyelimuti dirinya saat ini, haruskah ia berhenti saat ia tinggal melangkahkan kakinya 10 meter lagi, harus kah ia membantah nasihat hyungnya untuk tidak memasuki hutan tersebut saat ia tak yakin, harus kah ia meninggalkan penemuannya yang telah ia teliti selama beberapa tahun silam dengan percuma, haruskah ia melakukan semua hal tersebut?

tidak, ia tak akan berhenti meski saat ini ia harus menyebrangi lautan sekalipun, biarkanlah untuk saat ini saja ia menjadi pembangkang yang EGOIS karna telah membantah nasihat sang hyung dan lebih memilih untuk menyelamat kan bukti penemuannya yang entah ada atau tidak itu, keinginannya untuk menyaingi dan membuat orang tuanya memandang hyukjae dan sang hyung sudah amat ia impikan, tak salahkan? hanya satu yang saat ini ia harapkan, ia belum terlalu buta, dan dapat melihat mundur saat ia benar benar tak dapat melihat cahaya lagi di depannya.

"sudah sampai tuan, aku tak bisa mengantar tuan lebih jauh lagi, maaf, dari sini tuan hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan akan menemui papan perbatasan hutan wychwood ini, maaf"

"tenang, tak apa paman, aku paham, maaf telah merepotkanmu, terimakasih karna telah mau mengantarkan ku kesini paman.."

hyukjae mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dolar yang akan ia bayarkan pada sang supir taxi, dan akan keluar dari dalam taxi tersebut sebelum sebuah suara berhasil menahan kegiatannya.

"tuan, aku harap kau berhati hati, dan tentang penemuan mu, ku harap tuan akan sukses menemukannya, tak ku sangka, ku kira tuan seorang wanita awalnya, ternyata tuan seorang pria, dan tuan adalah arkeolog, aku berharap tuan menjadi arkeolog yang sukses."

"terimakasih paman.. "

hyukjae mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam taxi, melangkahkan kakinya lurus beberapa langkah mengikuti petunjuk sang supir taxi tadi, sampai ia melihat papan kusam yang penuh dengan rumput liar bahkan lumut dan benalu yang tumbuh dan merambat di sekitar papan tersebut.

berbagai jenis pohon menyambutnya saat langkah pertamanya telah berhasil melewati perbatasan hutan ini, memperlihatkan keindahan yang mereka miliki saat udara berhembus yang membuat dahan dahan mereka bergoyang lihai saat udara tersebut menerpanya.

" sungguh indah dan sejuk, tak seburuk pemikiranku.."

hyukjae bedecak kagum, melihat sekeliling hutan tersebut dengan rasa kagumnya, bahkan ia tak rela untuk memejamkan mata indahnya walau sedetikpun, mengabaikan rasa gundah yang telah menguap entah kemana, tapi, tanpa hyukjae sadari sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya, memperhatikan dengan mata merah menyalang tajam yang ia miliki.

sangat indah saat hyukjae melangkah masuk lebih dalam lagi, menelusuri hutan tersebut dengan angin sejuk yang setia menemani dan menghempas lembut surai emasnya.

_krsekk.. kresek.._

baru sekitar 20 menit yang lalu rasa takut hyukjae pergi, tapi saat semak semak belukar di belakang tubuh hyukjae mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tiba tiba, dan seketika saat itu berhasil membuat nyali hyukjae kembali menciut.

_kresekk.. kreskk.._

hyukjae memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah saat suara tersebut semakin terdengar jelas, ingin menangis? tapi itu tentu tak akan membuat semua berubah, berteriak? didalam hutan yang sangat di takuti, bahkan untuk sampai perbatasannya pun tak ada yang berani, dan malah membuat binatang maupun hal lain tertarik, ya tuhannn.. hyukjae memundurkan kakinya sekali lagi, hingga... siall, pohon sialll... apa tak ada tempat lagi, kenapa kau semakin membuatku terpojok seperti ini... bod...

_hupp..._

"kyyyaaaa...!"

seekor monyet berhasil memotong rutukan hyukjae terhadap pohon di belakangnya dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala hyukjae, membuat sang empunya kepala berteriak histeriss...

"kyaaaa... turun kau dari kepalaku monyet sialann.. kyaa...!"

tangan putih hyukjae terus terjulur di atas kepalanya, mendorong monyet tersebut agar turun dari kepalanya, mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, dan.. tada..

_brukkk.._

sang arkeolog berhasil memenangkannya, mendorong monyet yang dengan tiba tiba hinggap di kepalanya sampai jatuh tersungkur di dekat kaki nya.

"kkkakkakkaka...!"

monyet tersebut berucap dengan bahasanya, memasang mimik muka seperti orang yang tengah kesal. hyukjae hanya memandangnya jengah. dasar monyet aneh sialan.

"aku tak mengerti bodohh... sudah sana, jangan membuang waktu ku, gaa..."

hyukjae menghempaskan tangannya ke udara, mengusir monyet yang masih setia terduduk di depan kakinya, hari semakin sore, keadaan sekitarpun semakin menjadi dingin dan sedikit gelap.

_wushh..._

angin semakin menunjukan keagunganya saat hari semakin sore, menghempas tubuh ringkih seorang lee hyukjae. membuat surai keemasan hyukjae kembali melambai lambai, membungkus wajah manis hyukjae saat sinar senja menerpanya..

"kakkkk..."

tak ada hujan, yang ada hanya angin, monyet tersebut telah tersungkur kembali di kaki hyukjae, pingsan eohh?

"yakk... monyet bodohhh... kau kenapa? heii, bangun.."

hyukjae menendang pelan tubuh monyet tersebut, menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"yakkkk... bangun bodohhh..."

hyukjae terus berusaha membangunkan monyet tersebut, bahkan kini ia telah menambah level goncangan pada kakinya, apa mungkin aku mendorongnya terlalu kencang, pikir hyukjae, ini masih terlalu awal untuk membunuh, apalagi ini hanya seekor monyet, hyukjae menundukan badannya, sepertinya membangunkan monyet tersebut dengan kaki seperti tadi itu sedikit tak manusiawi, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya nanti, hyukjae berfikir konyol.

"heii,, monyetttt.. bangun... kau ken..."

_hupp..._

"kyaaaaa.."

lagi, monyet tersebut dengan seenaknya melompat ketubuh hyukjae tiba tiba, mengalungkan lenganya di leher mulus hyukjae dan memeluknya erat.

"kyaaa... lepaskannn... sekali lagi kau membuat ku jantungan, kupastikan kau tak hanya akan pingsan, tapi kehilangan nyawamu monyett bodohhhh.."

hyukjae berusaha melepaskan cengkraman monyet tersebut pada lehernya, yang ternyata sangat kuat dari perkiraannya..

"lepaskan atau ku lakukan lebih dari sekedar mendorongmu seperti tadi.."

hyukjae mencoba mengancam monyet tersebut, dan anehnya monyet tersebut menuruti perintah atau lebih tepatnya ancaman yang hyukjae berikan, dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher hyukjae.

hyukjae sempat terjengit kaget saat melihat monyet ini mematuhi omongnya, ia mendirikan tubuhnya kembali, merapihkan kerah leher bajunya yang berantakan, dan kembali menatap monyet tadi aneh.

"hmmm... kau mengerti kataku? "

hyukjae memiringkan kepalnya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia mengalami hal anehh... ya sangat anehh.. fikirnya, tapi, atau mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja? fikirnya kembali. entahlahhh... dan menggidikkan pundaknya pasrahh..

_hupp.. _

monyet tersebut kembali melompat tiba tiba dan memeluk tangan putih hyukjae erat, menyebabkan kekejutan dan kesal di garis wajah manis hyukjae.

"kakkkakkkakk... "

dia menjawab pertanyaan hyukjae dengan ocehan yang tentu tak hyukjae mengerti. dan kembali mengeluarkan mimik muka yang membuat bulu kuduk hyukjae meremang.

"bodohhhh... bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan membuatku kagett.. aku tetap tak mengerti ocehan bodohmu monyet bodoh.."

hyukjae berucap dengan nada gemasnya, ia sungguh geram saat monyet itu melompat tiba tiba, sungguh membuatnya jantungannn...

"sudahlah.. hari semakin gelap, dan aku belum mempersiapkan tendaku,masa bodo dengan kau yang mungkin bisa mengerti ucapan ku, toh, mungkin tadi hanya kebetulann..."

hyukjae meninggalkan monyet tersebut, mengabaikan sebuah smirk yang monyet itu tunjukan untuk dirinya, ya, untuk hyukjae, lee hyukjae.

#monkey#

dua minggu telah terhitung, bertepatan dengan lahirnya sosok mungil manis keponakan sang arkeolog di negri gingseng sana, dan selama itupun hyukjae belum mandapatkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan bukti penemuannya, berbagai hal telah ia lewati selama itu, dan hyukjae cukup berterimakasih karna sudah selama ini tapi ia masih dapat bernafas lega, walaupun terkadang ada beberapa hal yang harus membuatnya menahan nafasnya. seperti yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan, selama beberapahari belakangan ini ia terus merasakan jika ada yang tengah memandanginya, entahlah.. selama ia di sini ia tak pernah berpapasan dengan orang lain.. mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, ya mungkin... entahlah..

"huhhh.. apakabar sungmin hyung ya? ini tepat dua minggu, dan berarti hari ini keponakanku sudah hadir di dunia ini, sungmin hyung, wookie, tunggu aku.. "

hyukjae bermonolog dengan senyum yang setia terpatri manis di wajahnya, membayangkan kepulangnnya yang akan di sambut dengan hyung dan tentu keponakan lucunya.

sengat matahari telah menyambut siang di hutan ini, pancarannya sedikit terhalang dengan rimbunan dahan pohon yang lebat, tapi tetap tak mengurangi suasana panas yang tercipta.

hyukjae menghela nafasnya kasar yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari itu, peluh telah mengalir deras di kulit putihnya, dan membuat kaos yang ia kenakan sangat lepekk menempel di tubuhnya..

kalian tau, selama dua minggu ini hyukjae belum bertemu dengan air, dan kalian tau apa hal buruk yang mungkin terjadikan, ya, ia belum membersihkan dirinya sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di hutan ini, euhhh... bukan arkeolog jika hal ini belum terjadi, jangankan untuk membasuh tubuh keringatnya, bahkan untuk minumpun saat ini terasa sulit bagi hyukjae, tapi pengalaman lalunya membuat hyukjae tetap berjalan tegap dengan kedua kakinya, ia sudah pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari yang ia alami di penelitiannya saat ini.

ehem, apa kalian bertanya dimana monyet kamarin? coba buka mata kalian, sudah menemukannya bukan? monyet tersebut saat ini berada di tempat yang seharusnya kok, masih tidak tau? biar ku perjelas, coba perhatikan dengan baik baik gundukan tak rata pada pundak kiri hyukjae, gundukan itulah monyet yang kalin cari, mendudukan diri penuh bulunya ke pundak kiri hyukjae dengan santai sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher hyukjae.

"hahhh... hari ini sangat panas, tak seperti biasanya.. apakah tak ada sungai kecil disini..?"

benar, hari ini sungguh panas, berbeda dengan hari hari yang sebelumnya yang pernah hyukjae lewati, hyukjae berjalan gontai dengan peluh yang berseluncur dengan mudahnya di kulit hyukjae, membawa matanya berkeliling, memandang sekitar dan berharap ia menemukan apa yang selama ini ia butuhkan, sungai kecil yang mungkin dapat mengobati hasratnya untuk membersihkan diri dari keringatnya.

"heiii,, aku bicara padamu hae-ah, biasanya kau akan segera bertingkah aneh dan menunjukan ku jalan"

hyukjae mendorong sayang kepala monyet yang tengah asik bertengger di pundaknya. melupakan fakta bahwa walaupun monyet tersebut berbicara dia tak akan pernah mengerti.. tidak, kalian tak salah baca, hyukjae memang benar memanggil monyet tersebut dengan nama hae, lee donghae, karna sifat ke manusiawian tinggi yang hyukjae miliki, hyukjae menolak untuk terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan monyet bodoh, ia beralasan tak enak jika di dengar orang lain, konyol bukan, karna jelas jelas tak mungkin ada orang lain selain dirinya di hutan ini, toh jika memang ada, berarti orang tersebut sama gilanya dengan lee hyukjae.

"kakkkakkkakk..."

benar bukan, sampai kapanpun hyukjae tak akan pernah mengerti ucapan monyet tersebut, entah memang monyet ini yang pintar atau memang aneh, ternyata monyet tersebut memang mengerti apa yang hyukjae bicarakan, seperti saat ini monyet tersebut segera turun dari pundak hyukjae, menggandeng tangan hyukjae yang sempat terhuyung mengikutinya, kaki mungilnya berjalan cepat, membelah semak belukar dengan mudahnya, hyukjae memandang aneh, bagaimana bisa? sungguh aneh.

monyet tersebut terus berjalan lebih dalam memasuki hutan tersebut, dan tak lama suara gemericik air mulai terdengar di telinga hyukjae, membuat hyukjae menarik lekungan pada bibirnya, tersenyum manis saat kini sungai yang berairkan jernih telah menanti di hadapannya, sangat indah.. tidak hanya menyimpan cerita mistis , tapi hutan ini juga menyimpan banyak hal indah didalamnya.

"waw... ini sangat indah, mengapa kau tak mengajakku dari awal saja hae-ah.."

hyukjae memasang wajah masamnya, bukankah akan sangat mengasyikan saat ia mengetahuinya dari awal.. ck... hyukjae berdecak..

"kakakkkakkk..."

yang tentu hanya dihadiahi penjelasan yang tak ia mengerti.

"sudahlah, aku tak mengerti, aku ingin membersihkan badanku.. euhh,, sangat lengkett..."

hyukjae membersihkan dirinya di sungai ini, mengabaikan seringai mesum sang monyet yang sering monyet itu tunjukan saat hyukjae tak melihatnya. monyet tersebut semakin mengeluarkan seringainya, dan matanya yang juga berubah menjadi merah menyalang kala melihat tubuh mulus yang hyukjae miliki tak sengaja ter-ekspose di depannya.

~monyet pov

manusia yang menarik, juga sangat manis, ia memiliki aroma tubuh yang sangat manis yang terkesan aneh, berbeda dari manusia yang pernah memasuki hutan ini sebelumnya. ahhh... aku sungguh tak sabar menunggu malam hari tiba, dan kebetulan sekali malam ini adalah malam gerhana.. kau akan menjadi santapanku saat malam tiba.. kkkk..

~normal pov

malam telah tiba, bulanpun menunjukan gerhananya saat memang hari ini tepat gerhana terjadi, semakin membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi gelap, menghilangkan keindahan yang hutan ini miliki di siang harinya.

"huhh~ kenapa cuaca disini cepat sekali berubah, bukankah tadi siang sangat panas, bahkan aku sampai bermandikan keringat, tapi sekarang,, sangat dingin, aku merasa seperti tidak menggunakan pakaian, padahal jelas jelas sekarang aku telah memakai mantel tebalku tiga lapis, huhh~ sungguh dinginn..."

hyukjae merasakan dingin yang sangat hingga menembus tulangnya, melilitkan tubuhnya dengan mantel dan selimut yang memang hyungnya telah siapkan, sungguh, bagaimana bisa cuaca berubah sedrastis ini...

hyukjae memejamkan matanya, kantuk sangat mudah menyerang saat dingin tiba, dan lagi, sekarang sudah memasuki waktu istirahat. ia akan segera menjemput mimpi indahnya sebentar lagi, sebelum saat sebuah elusan di daerah selatannya yang telah berhasil membuat hyukjae terganggu, tapi ia enggan untuk membuka matanya, mungkin ini mimpi indahnya, fikir hyukjae.

"eunnghh..."

desahan pertama berhasil lolos dari bibir plum hyukjae saat elusan tersebut berubah menjadi remasan, dan membuatnya membuka mata beratnya paksa, gelap, hal pertama yang dapat hyukjae rasakan. aneh, itu seperti nyata bukan mimpi, merasa seperti ada yang tengah menindih tubuhnya, hyukjae mencari lampu senter yang biasa menemani malam harinya di dalam tenda dengan cahaya yang minim, menyalakan lampu senter tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke daerah bawahnya , hyukjae terlonjak kaget saat melihat monyetlah yang tengah menindihnya sekarang, yang semakin membuat hyukjae tak habis fikir adalah tangan monyet tersebut yang jelas jelas sedang menyentuh daerah pribadinya. berteriak? tentu itu bukan pilihan yang harus ia pilih sejak pertama kali ia memasuki hutan ini.

"eumhh.. yakkk! monyet bodohh.. apa yang sedang kau ahhnn... eunghh.. lakukann di sanahhh.."

hyukjae berbicara dengan susah payah, saat jemari mungil monyet tersebut semakin mempercepat remasan tangannya pada junior hyukjae.. gila! ini memabukkan, fikir hyukjae, ia memang seorang dewasa, tapi akan hal ini pun hyukjae tak pernah terfikiran, memimpikannya saja hyukjae baru pertama kali, itupun saat ia tak sengaja mendengar desahan dari kamar sang hyung saat malam pertama hyungnya, tenang hyukjae bukan penguping yang handal..

"pergi eunghh... dari sana monyett bodohhh.."

perintah hyukjae hanya di balas dengan remasan yang semakin cepat, menciptakan sedikit percum yang membuat celana tidur bagian atas hyukjae sedikit basah.

hyukjae memberontak, tidak, ini tidak benar, ia kesini untuk mencari bukti dan bukan melewati malam yang panas bersama monyet yang dari awal memang sangat aneh ini, bagaimana bisa hyukjae mendesah di atas kukungan seekor monyet, ohh..hell no, ia masih terlalu muda untuk kehilangan keperjakaannya di dalam hutan seram dan bodohnya di tangan seekor monyet sialann seperti saat ini..

hyukjae mendorong monyet tersebut hingga ia terpental di sisi tenda yang gelap, hyukjae sedikit bernafas lega, setidak nya ia sudah terlepas dari tindihan monyet sialan itu, tapi ternyata nafas lega hyukjae sudah cukup sampai disitu, karna monyet aneh tersebut kembali mendekati hyukjae dengan mata merah menyalangnya dan smirk yang membuat bulu kuduk hyukjae berdiri, dalam kejapan mata monyet tersebut telah berubah bentuk menjadi sesosok manusia yang thor thor dan hyukjae akui sangat tampan bak pangeran, taring gigi yang yang sangat panjang terlihat dari sisi sisi bibir tipis makhluk aneh itu, mata merah darah dan beberapa bulu yang masih terdapat di tubuhnya semakin membuat hyukjae beringsut kedalam selimut tebalnya.

"kau,, kau siapa? kenapa kau ada di dalam tendaku? kau mau apa? "

hyukjae bertanya dengan nada tingginya, membuat kesan berani pada dirinya.

" aku? kau tak mengingatku? aku monyet mu, hae, lee donghae, dan aku ingin menyantap mangsa manisku, apa ada yang salah? "

ciuman panas, desahan, orgasme pertama hyukjae, keperjakaan hyukjae, kepuasan tersendiri bagi masing masing, semua hanya berlalu dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, tubuh putih susu tanpa noda hyukjae berubah dengan adanya beberapa bercak darah akibat gigitan, mata yang seharusnya bersinar terang, kini tertutup sangat rapat, hidung yang seharusnya ramai dengan hembusan deru nafas kini sangat sepi saat suara deruan itu tak ada, bibir penuh merah yang saat ini telah berubah pucat, tubuh yang mendingin tak mampu untuk dapat bergerak lagi, nyawanya telah hilang saat makhluk aneh tadi memilih untuk memiliki hyukjae seutuhnya...

berujung dengan tak seharusnya, saat makhluk itu mengikat diri hyukjae bersamanya.. menarik hyukjae kedalam dunia makhluk itu, dan menjadikan hyukjae sebagai pasangannya.

...

_kejadian aneh itu tak dapat hyukjae pungkiri, hyukjae tak pernah tau, menginjakan kakinya ketempat aneh ini bahkan sampai mengabaikan nasihat hyungnya demi bukti penemuannya merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia perbuat, ia yang telah termakan ego bodohnya, menjadi manusia yang buta dan tak dapat lagi melihat cahaya di depannya, ego bodoh yang menarik dirinya ke lembah jurang yang bahkan tak pernah hyukjae bayangkan, terjebak di dalam dunia, euhhmm... bolehkah ku sebut ini siluman?, dan menjadi bagian dari salah satunya..._

_hanya satu yang ia tau, bahwa hal itulah yang hyukjae cari di hutan ini, seekor monyet yang ternyata tidak mirip monyet(?) yang telah menjadi cerita mistis masyarakat di sini sejak berabad lalu lamanya._

.

.

.

END

maaffff... ngecewain banget hasilnya.. bow..big bow... sebenernya ini udah lamaaaa bangettt jadinya, tapi belum berani publish, takut gk sesuai sama yang di harapkan... huahh.. mianhae..

maksain banget nge post cerita gaje ini, jujur ini ff tergaje yang pernah thor thor tulisss... #truss yang kmaren... ahhh... pokoknya mah di akhir kalimat hor thor cuma mau bilang, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan.. so...

review please..^^

buat suara monyet yang gak layak sama sekali, thor thor juga minta maaf, bingung mau bikin dialeg kyak gimana, uu aa... gak enak di bacanya jadi pake kakakkkakk. . anehkan... heheh..

ehemm.. jangan maksa thor thor buat ngelanjutin adegan rate m selanjutnya, karna thor thor udah nyoba bikin seribukali #lebai, tapi akhirnya tetap sama, anta untuk di baca, mungkin lain cerita...hehe..

gomawo... bow^^


End file.
